Kiss
by Monniemoo
Summary: "Sometimes seeing Mello's smirk made Matt wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Maybe sometimes was a small understatement."


"Admit it. I'm right," Mello said, tightening the arm that had Matt in a headlock.

"No," Matt gasped, tugging at Mello's arm. Matt honestly could not remember what it was they were arguing about, but he didn't feel like inflating Mello's ego any more today.

Matt managed to pull Mello's arm just loose enough to slide his head out of the headlock. He attempted to twist Mello's arm behind his back, but Mello used his free hand to shove Matt backwards and liberate his other arm. He grabbed Matt by both of his shoulders and roughly pinned him to the ground, smirking down at him.

Mello had a nice smirk. It usually appeared as an infuriating expression of his massive ego, but Matt had to say that even when he wanted to smack Mello across the face, he enjoyed his smirk. It was probably because that smirk showed up much more often than his smile, which was too glorious to hope for on an ordinary occasion.

Sometimes seeing Mello's smirk made Matt wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Maybe sometimes was a small understatement. It was hard not to be curious at the moment, with Mello looming over him, breathing slightly heavy, staring down at Matt with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, lips painted with that smirk. Maybe this time, his curiosity would finally be satisfied, if Mello moved his face just a little closer…

"Say it," Mello demanded, still smirking obnoxiously and still just close enough for Matt to feel his hot breath.

"Say what?" Matt managed.

"Say that I'm right."

"You're right," Matt confirmed before he was able to really think about what he was saying. In truth, Mello could have probably convinced him to say anything in that circumstance.

Mello's satisfied smirk grew, but he didn't move. He lingered for a moment, and then moved forwards, down, closer to Matt. It took Matt a moment to realize that was happening. By the time he did, Mello was unbearably close. He panicked, but managed to control himself enough to let his eyes slide shut.

All of the sudden, Mello moved away, off of him. When Matt opened his eyes, he saw that Mello was crouching next to him, turned towards the doorway. Matt sat up slowly, looking towards the source of their interruption. Matt normally didn't have a problem with Linda, but at the moment he couldn't help but hate her poor timing.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Linda asked politely.

"Nah, Matt and I were just wrestling," Mello informed her.

Matt would have worded it slightly differently, like perhaps "almost kissing," but Mello's description fit too, he supposed.

"Okay." Linda smiled and pranced cheerfully into the room, taking a seat on the armchair in the corner.

"I should probably go get some work done," Mello informed Matt. He stood up and headed for the door. Matt followed him a moment later, figuring that he might as well do homework too, or at least procrastinate with the idea of doing homework.

The walk up to their rooming floor was tense and awkward, though Mello didn't show any outward signs of feeling either. When they reached his room, he entered with only a slight wave back to Matt and shut the door behind him. Matt sighed and trudged down the hallway towards his own room. He had almost reached it when he heard his name.

Mello peeked around the door, beckoning to Matt. Matt returned to Mello's doorway, where he was waiting holding a game cartridge.

"You left this in my room," Mello told him. "I figured you'd want it back sometime."

Matt had almost thought he had lost that game. He took it back eagerly, almost forgetting he was supposed to feel awkward. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Matt began to head back towards his room again, only to be called back yet again by Mello.

"Matt!"

"What?"

Without a word, Mello grabbed Matt by the shoulders and pressed their lips roughly together. When he pulled away, he was smirking once again.

"See you later," Mello said, closing the door in Matt's face.

Matt stood frozen, staring blankly at the doorway. It took him a little while to realize what had just happened. He lifted a hand towards his lips, but he retracted it quickly so as not to disturb the strange tingling sensation left from where Mello had kissed him. Trancelike, he drifted back into his room, shut the door, and flopped down on his bed.

His face began to hurt before he realized how wide he was smiling.


End file.
